


Erase/Rewind

by Jen_Kollic



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Lesbian Sex, heavy references to BtAS and accompanying comics, may not make much sense if you're not familiar with DCAU, post batman adventures vol 2 #16, reupload of fic written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen_Kollic/pseuds/Jen_Kollic
Summary: Originally written in 2005 on FFN, this is a continuation of the events from the DCAU tie-in comic 'Batman Adventures: Vol 2' #16. Re-edited with additional content.
Relationships: Alec Holland & Pamela Isley, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I wouldn't write a lengthy introduction like this but given the age of this fic and the comics it was based on, I kind of have to. This was originally written in 2005 in response to the then-recent Batman Adventures Volume 2 comic series which was based in the DCAU and a continuation of the animated series. This fic makes a lot of references both to events in the animated series and the various comics that went with them. Volume 2 ran for 17 issues between 2003-4 and included a story arc that eventually reveals that Poison Ivy isn't the real Poison Ivy at all - she's a plant-based clone that the real Ivy left in Gotham to keep Harley company. (spoilers I guess but in my defence these comics are over a decade old) 
> 
> After crashing Harley and Joker's wedding, (which Harley had manipulated him into by pretending she'd inherited millions - Joker wanted the money, not her) the fake Ivy flees to Louisiana to get help from Alec Holland (who you may know as Swamp Thing, but he has not become Swamp Thing yet in these comics) because her plant side is taking over. She dissolves into vines on his doorstep where it is also revealed that the real Ivy has been there all along, apparently in a relationship with Alec. Also, she looks like her original DCAU self before she was redesigned for the New Batman Adventures series. The implication being that the redesigned version was the clone the entire time. Also Harley was furious that her sham wedding had been ruined and swore to kill Ivy in revenge.
> 
> At that point I officially Lost My Shit with a passion and fury the likes of which I could only muster in my late teens and early 20s, writing long expletive-filled rants about how much I hated this twist and the author behind it (Ty Templeton) on my Livejournal. Because if Ivy had been a clone ever since her redesign, that made a lot of Harlivy content obsolete. It also made the also then-recent Harley and Ivy series by Paul Dini and Bruce Timm obsolete. And finally, I had always preferred the redesigned, less-human looking Ivy, because I am weak for green-skinned Ivy. Eventually someone older and wiser suggested that I write a fix-it fic for the situation, probably because they wanted me to shut the hell up about how OUTRAGED and MAD I was over it. So I did. It might not be the first fanfiction I ever published, but it's definitely the first one I ever finished. It's also how I met Rinney. HI RINNEY! I bet you regret ever looking for Harlivy fic on Livejournal now, huh?
> 
> Wow, at this point this introduction is getting longer than the fic itself. So, in closing, because I'm on a huge Harlivy kick thanks to the Harley Quinn series (don't you dare betray me you motherfuckers) I decided to revise this fic and upload it to AO3 - it always had a sex scene but at the time this was Too Hot For FFN and was only posted on my Livejournal.
> 
> Who even still uses Livejournal?
> 
> Jen Kollic, June 2020

_I’ve changed my mind / I take it back_   
_Erase and rewind / ‘Cause I’ve been changing my mind…_   
The Cardigans: “Erase/Rewind”

Harley had thought things through several times now. She’d had ample time for reflection in the month she’d been back at Blackgate and had realised that maybe swearing to hunt down and kill Ivy had been a bit over the top (and busting through the wall on a _giant vine_ in the _middle of her wedding_ wasn’t?) because really, at least Ivy’d had good intentions. And maybe Harley should have explained the plan to her first, but she’d been sure Ivy would have objected to it anyway, and she’d have gotten all jealous and ‘you don’t need him’ and then they wouldn’t have spoken all night and Ivy would have been all cold and ‘stupid meat sack’ and stuff.

Then again, Mistah J had sworn to kill her back when she’d been writing her book and she’d known he didn’t really mean it or if he did then it was only a little. And hey, he’d _tried_ to kill her. Multiple times! So it wasn’t like swearing to hunt Ivy down and kill her was anything. Ivy would get over it. Then again she didn’t even know that Harley had sworn to kill her so it was all okay, really.

Except that Harley was still mad with her. Her big plan had been going off without a hitch, though it _would_ have been nice if it had been in a church and everything hadn’t been so rushed (and hadn’t the old guy conducting the ceremony been saying something about it not being legally binding anyway?), and that was something in itself - the last time that had happened was when she’d caught Batman. But then of course Mistah J had turned up and wrecked it and nearly killed her. (See? Not such a big thing at all) Anyway. It had been _working._ And that never usually happened except (when she worked with Ivy) sometimes.

But it had been romantic, hadn’t it? Ivy had busted through that wall right at the perfect moment just like it would have happened in a movie. Except there probably wouldn’t have been giant vines and killer trees and all… actually that was a damn good idea for a movie. Of course, if it _had_ been a movie Harley would have jumped up behind her on the… uh… vine, and they’d have rode off into the sunset. Except, well, she hadn’t, had she? Because it had been her _plan_ , and it was going to _work_ , and she’d actually have tricked Mistah J. And then he’d have tried to kill her again but hey, she’d have gotten over it and just gone (to Ivy) elsewhere until he cooled off. Unless of course she was in hospital again, in which case it was a moot point.

Ivy would still have been jealous of course. She always was. It wasn’t like Harley ever complained about when she was with Harvey - no matter how much she hated that mental image she still wasn’t jealous at all, no sir. Yeah, Ivy’d just blame it on how Mistah J abused her and all but she didn’t _understand_. Stones and glass houses. Did Harley complain about her fixation with those damn plants? (yeah, that was much better than thinking of her and Harvey, much better) Okay, did she complain a _lot_ about her fixation with those damn plants? No! Harley knew they were to Ivy what Mistah J was to her (only not really since he was kinda more alive or at least more talkative) and that it didn’t make any difference to Harley’s feelings except when she spent _hours_ talking to that stupid flytrap when they could have been…

Ivy had ruined her plan. _That_ was what Harley was thinking about. Nothing else. It would have worked if it hadn’t been for Ivy, and after all didn’t Ivy get all pissy and huffy when Harley screwed up _her_ plans? Like when she’d thrown that zombie plant at Batman - Ivy had been really sulky after that! So she had every right to be mad. But, well, Batman had shown up too so it was kinda likely that he’d have ruined things anyway. Especially since he’d been oh-so-clever and told Mistah J how she’d faked those letters and _hey_! That was _worse_! At least Ivy had completely fallen for the story about Harley being an heiress. Well, okay, maybe Ivy really wasn’t that interested because it was all ‘human stuff’, blah blah blah, and she was being all ‘save the rainforest’... and was it just Harley or had she been getting a lot worse about that lately?

And! _And_! Sure, she hadn’t told Ivy about the plan then but hey, did Ivy tell her about how she wasn’t human anymore? Had she? No! Ivy had no right to be mad at all! Now it was Harley’s turn to be all cold and distant and all ‘wah, you ruined my plan, I’m so not speaking to you!’ and not letting her sleep with her. That would teach Ivy a lesson. Unless of course the cops had taken what she said about hunting Ivy down and killing her seriously, then they might not be allowed to share a cell anymore and that thought was worse than a ruined plan no matter how good it was.

Except Ivy wasn’t back.

She must just have gone off to the Amazon again - she’d done that before. She did it plenty of times. Really, she could disappear for months and it wasn’t like she always let Harley know where she was; that was just normal and who was Harley to complain about ‘normal’? But Batman had found her then. And she’d heard him saying that Ivy had to be caught because she was too powerful to be loose now. (he-llo, had he missed her getting back up after those freaky assassins had stuck a sword through her chest?) Maybe he was just busy and hadn’t gotten 'round to that yet. Yeah.

It was funny that she’d been thinking about Batman, because right then she heard the corridor door open and saw the familiar shadow cast along the floor. And as she looked down the hall something inside her jumped as she caught a glimpse of red hair… but it was only Roxy he was bringing in. (Roxy Rocket. And people said Harley had a silly name.) Roxy was raving about some stunt or another and how it didn’t matter if she was going to prison because hey, she’d had a thrill. (okay, so maybe they had a little in common) Harley had heard it before - and would no doubt have to listen to it again and again in the rec room - and wasn’t really paying attention.

Batman didn’t even glance in her direction as he headed out, and Harley had been sure he’d have wanted to question her about Ivy’s whereabouts, or at least maybe told her if he was close to finding her. But she’d sworn to track Ivy down and kill her in front of him, hadn’t she? Maybe that hadn’t been such a great idea. She’d better ask him.

“Hey, Bats!” she called, jumping to her feet and catching hold of the cell bars. “When’s Ivy coming back?”

For a second Harley thought he’d just ignore her, but he stopped. Stopped and turned to face her. She gave him her best cheerful grin. As usual it wasn’t returned.

“Didn’t you want to kill her?” he replied, his voice cold as always.

“Oh yeah. I got over it. How come you haven’t found her yet? Losing your edge?” she couldn’t resist adding with a mischievous smirk.

“I did find her.”

There was a long pause. They stared at each other, the grin slowly slipping from Harley’s face while Batman retained his trademark emotionless expression. He hadn’t taken her to the Slab, had he? Sure, she was more dangerous and all, but _that_ dangerous?

“Soooooooo… why’s she not here then?” Harley couldn’t keep the small note of fear from her voice. The look he was giving her was freakier than usual. Almost… sympathetic? That made no sense, even to her.

“She’s not coming back.” Even Batman’s voice was slightly softer; all in all this was really starting to get creepy.

“Why the hell not? Where is she?” Harley could feel worry gnawing at the pit of her stomach; they hadn’t _really_ thought she was serious about killing Ivy, had they? Was this her fault?

There was another long pause. Longer. Harley still held Batman’s gaze, but she could feel herself shaking slightly. This was even worse than when she’d had him tied up over the piranha tank and he’d started laughing.

“She can’t come back.” Batman said eventually, his voice still oddly gentle. “I tracked her to Louisiana. She went there to see if she could become human again. It was too late. The plant DNA took over.”

It took several moments for that to sink in, even though Harley understood the bit about DNA, and was well aware that Ivy had been getting less and less human. When she managed to force words out, she couldn’t believe how small and scared they sounded, as if it wasn’t her voice at all.

“Is she dead?”

“Not exactly. She’s alive, but not in the human sense.”

Harley couldn’t help a slight, hysterical giggle. “You mean… she’s a plant?” No, it wasn’t funny, it wasn’t funny at all - Mistah J would find it hilarious but fuck him.

“Basically, yes. She went too far with her experiments, and she paid the price. I’m sorry.”

He turned and left, but Harley never saw him go. Instead she stated vacantly ahead, her eyes glazed. It didn't even register to her that that Batman had never looked away first before. She let go of the bars as her legs gave way beneath her, but she still barely noticed hitting the ground.

It wasn’t until the first tear hit the stone floor that she realised she was crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy had known he was coming. She’d known all along that he’d track the clone to the swamp, but she’d felt the chill of the jet’s shadow as it rippled across the bayou trees. They’d warned her. She’d hoped that her doppelganger would simply have disintegrated before reaching Louisiana - that would certainly have averted a very awkward explanation to Alec - but one couldn’t have everything.

She’d slipped away into the swamp hours before Batman reached the house in the haze of a misty dawn two weeks after the clone had turned up. Alec knew what to do. She’d stopped briefly on the porch to stroke the leaves of an unusually-coloured vine that had wrapped itself around one of the pillars. And here she’d thought the clone would be no more use. With a slight, satisfied smirk, Ivy had vanished into the trees. Behind her, the grass quickly sprang back into place, obliterating her footprints.

* * *

Batman had been surprised at how easy it had been to track Ivy to this place. The trail had taken no effort to find; dozens of reports of plant life going berserk had led him directly to Louisiana. And from there it had been simple to link Ivy’s destination to Dr Alec Holland. What she wanted with him was anyone’s guess, but Batman doubted that her intentions were innocent.

It didn’t make much sense though. Yes, Alec Holland was a world-renowned botanist and biochemist, as Ivy had once been when she was Dr Pamela Isley. But what could he possibly have to interest her? She could control ordinary plants now, not just ones of her own creation; he’d seen what she’d done with those trees in Gotham. Ivy didn’t bother with chemicals or formulas anymore. She appeared to control nature itself.

That was exactly why she had to be caught.

So why the biochemist? Surely she wasn’t planning something along the lines of what she’d done to Steven Carlyle. Ivy had seemed to have abandoned anything remotely concerned with humanity years ago. And she had no connections to Alec Holland apart from the academic qualifications. Rivalry? No, that motive was just too human. Ivy _wasn’t_ human any more. Maybe that was why her reasons for coming here eluded him.

Reaching the clearing where Alec Holland’s research facility was located, Batman landed the jet by the water’s edge, noting that a man was standing in the doorway of the adjoining house - presumably Holland himself. There was no sign of Ivy. As he opened the cockpit and climbed out, the man approached. For someone who’d just had a jet parked in his front lot, he didn’t seem too surprised.

“Dr Alec Holland?” Batman asked, offering his hand as he scrutinized the man closely. There was no trace of glazed eyes or lethargy, nothing to suggest he might be under Ivy’s control.

“Yes.” Alec replied, shaking Batman’s hand with more than a little self-consciousness. “And you would be Batman; I’ve… read about you.” He paused, and tried not to look away. “I know why you’re here.”

He was nervous. Batman’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Then you know who I’m looking for.”

“Yes, Pamela Isley. She came here about two weeks ago… but I’m afraid you’re much too late.” Mentally cursing both Pamela and himself, Alec wondered once again just why he hadn’t asked her more questions when they’d met. If he’d had any suspicion that their relationship would require him lying to superheroes…

“Too late?” Wonderful. Tracking Ivy through this swamp, combined with her new powers, was going to be hell. “Why, when did she leave? She’s a wanted criminal Dr Holland, and as you must have noticed, she’s not…”

“Human?” Alec offered, with a slight shudder. “I know. And she never left.” He took a deep breath, nor particularly wanting to dredge up the memory of that horrible night, but he had no choice. “She came here looking for a cure. For her powers that is.”

“A cure?” Few things could stun Batman, but that thought was one of them. Why would Ivy want _rid_ of her powers? He’d never even remotely suspected that could have been her motive for coming out here. Especially since she’d grown so much more powerful.

“Yes. She knew she was losing her humanity, and I think it scared her. She told me she’d experimented on herself, on her DNA. She knew I was a biochemist, and wanted me to find a way to reverse it.” Alec didn’t need to act to sound disturbed; the mere thought of that… creature was enough.

Batman could see the haunted look in Holland’s eyes, and could hardly blame him. Though he couldn’t help mentally remarking that Ivy had at least had the decency to experiment on herself rather than other people. “I take it you weren’t successful?” he asked.

“No.” Alec replied with a regretful sigh. “I didn’t even get a chance to try before she… well… it’s probably easiest just to show you.”

Show him? Although it screamed ‘trap’, Batman followed Holland back over to the house, waiting for an attack. It never came. Instead, Holland stopped by the door and pointed at what looked like a climbing plant that had taken hold of one of the pillars supporting the porch. On closer inspection, however, Batman realised that this plant was familiar.

Ivy. It was thick vines of ivy. The leaves were the exact colour of Ivy’s hair. The plant itself looked physically identical to the vines that had formed her hair in their last battle. No. This was _insane_. It had to be some kind of trick, there was no way Ivy could just have turned into a plant - surely she hadn’t been insane enough to alter her cellular structure _that_ much… surely.

“You can’t be serious.” Batman said shortly. “This looks like a cover-up to me.”

“Well it looked like something out of a nightmare to me.” Alec replied. “She walked up to the porch, and then just… fell apart. Literally. The only theory I’ve got is that the plant DNA she spliced herself with eventually broke the human DNA apart. In other words, the plant cells took over.”

“So how exactly would she have managed to splice herself in the first place?” Although his voice was sceptical, Batman was giving that theory some serious thought. It certainly explained the increasingly plant-like characteristics Ivy had been showing, like the sudden inability to breathe oxygen.

“I couldn’t tell you.” That at least was the truth. “She’s the only one that could tell you, and she’s not talking.”

“Hmmm.” Cautiously reaching out to touch the vine, Batman half-expected it to uncoil from the pillar and make a snatch at him. But it did nothing, even when he snapped one of its leaves off. “Can I use your lab? I’d like to do a DNA match.”

“Certainly. This way.” Leading Batman inside, Alec found himself hoping that he didn’t decide to search the house. He didn’t think Batman would believe him if he told him that the female underwear were his…

* * *

The third set of results came out just the same as the first two. Positive DNA matches, even though the human cells and DNA from the plant were fragmentary. Holland had been right, it looked like the plant cells had either destroyed the human ones, or the human ones had just died. Either way, the plant side had won. Meaning that the person who’d been both Pamela Isley and Poison Ivy was… well… gone. Forever, since this didn’t look like it could possibly be reversed - the human cells were _dead_. 

It was a pity, and a terrible waste. Ivy could easily have put her knowledge to a much better use. But there was nothing he could have done to prevent it; it had all been Ivy’s own doing. She’d never be a problem in Gotham again, but that didn’t make him feel any better. Especially when he remembered what that Gorfium of hers had done to Gotham when she’d decided to take a trip to the Amazon, if there was a repeat of that incident he’d have to deal with it without her (unwilling) help.

There was no more he could do here. It was time to get back to Gotham. Taking his leave of Holland, Batman headed back to the jet, with a final look back at the tangle of vines that had once been Pamela Isley. It was a fitting end, really.

Alec watched him go with a deep sigh of relief. He never wanted to have to do that again… then reminded himself that if that was the case, maybe he shouldn’t have hooked up with a former supervillainess. Of course, if he’d _known_ about that at the time… but no matter. Pamela had some serious explaining to do when she got back. Mainly concerning just what she’d done to merit being personally tracked by Batman…


	3. Chapter 3

It would have been much easier if Harley could just have stolen a damn car. Harley hated buses. If she was in a car she could have driven to Louisiana without stopping, but here she was stuck on a stupid bus that stayed on the stupid Interstate full of stupid people. At least she had a window seat. And, well, if she’d been driving she would have had to sleep at _some_ point because no matter how fast the car was she would still have had to go through five states. Maybe she should have gotten a flight, but that would have needed fake ID and she didn’t want to risk being caught since this was important.

Because it was obvious that Ivy had tricked the B-Man somehow. She couldn’t _really_ be a plant now; she was smart, she must have rigged up something so convincing (and those clones she made had fooled Batman before, hadn’t they?) that he’d fallen for it. The whole thing was a fake, it had to be. Harley was sure it was. Really, she didn’t have to be on this bus right now. She could just have stayed in Gotham and waited for Ivy to come back, because she _would_ be back, because it wasn’t true, because (she’d never said goodbye) Ivy had fooled Batman before.

And if it _was_ true (it wasn’t of course) then Harley had to see it with her own eyes before she would believe it. She didn’t _want_ to see it, but since it wasn’t true then she didn’t have to worry about that, did she?

So here she was on the damn bus, currently just about to cross the state line into Mississippi, which meant she was almost there. Of course, she didn’t know whereabouts in Louisiana Ivy was, but Batman had mentioned a swamp, hadn’t he? Harley hoped the swamp didn’t have as many gross bugs as the Amazon had. And hey, finding Ivy would be a cakewalk next to breaking out of Arkham.

That was another reason to find Ivy: to tell her how she broke out, since it had been partly thanks to her that Harley had gotten out and it had been so clever she just had to tell someone.

She’d gotten the idea when the orderlies went to clear out Ivy’s cell since the stupids believed Batman and thought Ivy was gone. Harley wasn't sure what had bothered her more - the thought of it empty, or the thought of it filled with Ivy’s stuff but no Ivy. She’d been sleeping with her back to it at night since they got moved back to Arkham from Blackgate a week ago. And Harley had begged and pleaded and cried until they’d agreed to let her keep one of Ivy’s plants, because they thought they were just _normal_ plants like the gullible stupids they were for believing Batman.

Harley knew better of course. The only reason the staff at Arkham thought they were normal was because Ivy had _let_ them think that so they wouldn’t take them off her. Though to be fair they _had_ been normal when she’d gotten them. Ivy had just worked on them at night, and Harley was the only one who knew because there was no way she’d have told anyone.

So she’d taken the harmless little aloe. What possible harm could she do with that they’d thought, since it wasn’t even toxic and they used it in hand lotion these days. But Harley remembered Ivy telling her about it, and how it was really a cactus or something, (it was a funny-looking sort of cactus, that was for sure) and how it just needed a few tweaks in the right place. Harley wasn’t exactly sure what the right place was, so she just settled on annoying it. (heh, ‘annoying it’, that sounded like something Ivy would have come out with) So she’d poked at it, shook it, yelled at it then started breaking leaves off it until she finally set off the defence mechanism Ivy had somehow programmed into it. She’d said it was really a cactus after all, and it had proceeded to fire spines at her.

Then it had just been a case of acting like it had poisoned her. Harley had kicked, screamed and convulsed until the orderlies came running. They’d called an ambulance right away of course, even though it was common knowledge that Harley had been immunised against Ivy’s poisons (that was the _last_ time she’d tell Bratgirl anything). They couldn’t be _sure_. Especially since Ivy had poisoned Harley when she’d ripped up her stomach in Blackgate. (hmm, she’d need to remember that Ivy could poison her if she really wanted to…)

And once they’d got her in the ambulance - while Harley made as big a scene as possible and ‘accidentally’ kicked two of the orderlies in the face - she’d just waited until they were clear of Arkham and jumped out the back, which had been kinda scary but not really as bad as being chased by some crazy guy in a tank. She’d gotten away with just a few cuts and bruises. She’d gotten worse from Mistah J. Harley had then made a quick stop at one of her and Ivy’s hideouts to pick up a change of clothes and some cash (see, if Batman wasn’t smart enough to find _that_ then of course Ivy had tricked him!) then headed for the bus depot. They’d never think of looking for her on a bus, since it was such a dorky way to travel. She’d just have to hope no-one found out, or she’d never live it down.

Harley missed Bud and Lou, but there was no way she could have brought them with her - though they’d certainly have helped her find Ivy in the swamp. Ivy had better appreciate all this trouble she was going to in finding her. As long as Ivy _wanted_ her to find her, but why on earth wouldn’t she? That was just silly. Unless of course she really was a plant now, but Harley had been through this already and Ivy _wasn’t_. It wouldn’t be long now, (until she knew for sure); she’d be in Louisiana soon and then it was just a case of tracking her down.

Maybe there was some kind of research lab in the swamp or something, since Batman had said Ivy had gone there looking for a cure for her powers. That should have been his first clue because Ivy would _never_ want rid of her powers! Though she _had_ tried a normal life that one time… but that was different. Really. And to think Batman was meant to be the world’s greatest detective! No, wait one damn moment, how the hell had he known that Ivy had gone there to get rid of her powers?! Someone must have told him that, and that someone must have seen Ivy, so it was just a case of finding that someone and then they’d lead her straight to Ivy!

Then again, ‘someone’ would be even harder to find, since she didn’t even have a name to work with. Stupid Batman, he could at least have told her! Well, maybe she should have asked… too late now. Ah well, Harley would just have to sleep on it. What _else_ could you do on a bus that didn’t even have a TV? She’d be there soon, and from there she could wing it. How hard could it be? Harley would get there, find Ivy, who’d be a person not a plant, yell at her for scaring her, and everything would be fine. Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

They normally worked in silence, but now it was subtly different. Colder. As if there were miles between them instead of a few feet. As if there was a wall there. They were each focused on their own research with forced, artificial concentration. As if each was too absorbed to notice the other. Each of them knew this was a mere pretence to avoid talking, but neither wanted to lose face by pointing this out. Instead they worked on opposite sides of the lab, their backs to each other, never touching.

It was the same in their bed.

Ivy was adamant that it was Batman’s fault, as usual. If he hadn’t shown up, Alec would never have started asking questions again. It had been bad enough after the clone showed up. More specifically, Alec had started asking questions she didn’t want to answer. About what she’d done back in Gotham. About why Batman had gone to the trouble of tracking her down. About the clone. About Harley. _Why_ did he keep asking about Harley? Batman hadn’t even said anything about her! Ivy hated those questions (especially the ones about Harley) because each ambiguous answer she gave him only made him ask more.

Ivy had told him that everything she’d done had been for ecology. Ivy had known from the start that telling him about the heists would have been a bad idea. He wanted to know what _kind_ of things she’d done, if she’d ever harmed anyone. She had told him that her actions had been justified, and it was nothing worse than what Greenpeace would have done. If Greenpeace activists possessed her powers that was. He didn’t believe her.

She’d eventually caved in and explained nearly everything - missing out the people she’d killed and what she’d done with Steven Carlyle because it hurt enough talking about that to Harley. She didn’t even want to start it with Alec.

He’d been horrified. She’d gotten defensive, and told him that if she’d really been a criminal, she’d have been sent to Blackgate, not Arkham. That had just made things worse.

Ivy never told him anything about Harley, except that they’d been friends. That was all he needed to know. He suspected of course, but he couldn’t prove anything. Ivy hadn’t stopped kicking herself for telling him that the clone had been there to keep Harley company. The same way she hadn’t stopped wishing that she could extract memories from what was left of the clone, because she really wanted to _know_... Ivy didn’t want to talk about Harley anyway. Especially because she knew that if he started asking about their relationship, she’d end up telling him that Harley was the reason she’d wound up living here with him.

No. That wasn’t true. Not much anyway. Harley’s continual habit of running back to the fucking clown wasn’t why she’d been so eager to be with Alec. She loved him. Really. She could make it work, it just hadn’t been working _lately_. Which was Batman’s fault. Of course. Not hers. Alec should just accept that she didn’t want to talk about her former life and move on. He had no damn right to get all hung up over the fact she wasn’t going to tell him everything.

In fact, Ivy was actually quite glad they weren’t speaking right now. It made things so much easier. It would just take some time for him to get used to the fact she wasn’t going to tell him anything more, that was all.

Alec knew it wasn’t working, too. He hated it, but he still _knew_. They’d barely spoken in days, not since Pamela had snapped that if she wanted to put her past behind her, he would just have to accept it. He’d never known she’d actually been in Arkham. The thought was more than a little disconcerting. He still loved her of course, but he knew she didn’t trust him. And it hurt.

He knew there were things she wasn’t telling him. She always got evasive when he asked about the reasons she was sent to Arkham. And he got no answers at all when he asked about her relationship with Harley Quinn. Pamela had said that one of the reasons for making the clone had been to keep Harley company, which surely implied that there was more there than she was telling him. Not hard really, since all she’d tell him was that they were friends. He hated to admit it to himself, but he _was_ suspicious.

It didn’t matter. That was what Alec kept telling himself. No matter what she’d done, things were different. Pamela was here with him now, and he had no doubts that if she wasn’t happy here, she’d leave. None at all. It would just take some time for things to get back to normal. Batman showing up must have been a shock for her, (like the clone showing up hadn’t been a shock for _him_?!) and she was probably just on edge because of how close she’d been to getting dragged back to Arkham. (what _had_ she done for that to be a risk?) And she was most likely worried that Batman might come back. They just needed time for Pamela to calm down - that was all.

As he glanced down at the letter on his desk, he realised that time (apart) alone might help too. Alec hadn’t mentioned it to her yet - he’d been hoping she would start a conversation first but it looked like he’d just have to tell her. Maybe she’d be glad.

…why on earth would she be glad?

“Pamela?”

The response was a stony silence. She was pretending she hadn’t heard him. He continued anyway.

“…I got a letter from Washington State University this morning…”

She raised her head and turned to look at him for the first time that day, relieved that it wasn’t another question. She even went so far as to reply.

“What about?” It was the first time in almost a week that she’d spoken to him without frost in her voice. But she’d fix that if this was just a prelude to more attempts to probe her past.

“They’ve invited me to attend a botany seminar at the weekend, about the ecological impact of global warming.” Alec knew that this subject would annoy her at least as much as his questions did. But at least her anger wouldn’t be aimed at him.

“Global warming was already a problem over a decade ago now. Action should have been taken then, before it got worse. They’ve left it a bit late to discuss it, haven’t they?” Ivy growled, her eyes narrowed. “Like the ozone layer. Surely it’s easier to _prevent_ the holes rather than fix them.”

“I know, Pamela.” At least this was a subject where Alec could sympathise with her. “I was there when they discussed it at the summit in Rio de Janeiro, but...”

“It never made one damn bit of difference, did it?” Ivy finished for him. In retrospect, she was glad she’d never been there now. Things would have gotten messy. And it would have made the current ecological situation even more depressing. “But you’ll be going anyway, of course?” she added, trying to stop herself hoping that the answer would be yes.

“It would be rude to refuse.” Alec replied. “You never know, it might do some good in the long run.” He smiled inwardly as she rolled her eyes. “You could come too if you’d like…”

“No.” Ivy was quick to refuse, trying to deny the relief she’d felt at the thought of having some time alone. “I hate those seminars. We need action, not discussion.” She hesitated, then continued. “And besides, it’s not a good idea for me to be seen with you right now… if I know Batman, he’ll still be watching you.”

“Which makes me feel very comfortable, I must admit.” Alec muttered. “I just love being treated like a criminal.”

Ivy’s expression hardened as she turned her back to him once more, returning to her work. They didn’t speak for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

As she sank into ankle-deep mud for the umpteenth time, Harley reflected that it was just as well she hadn’t changed into her costume. And had chosen boots over sneakers. With a grunt of mixed annoyance and disgust, she hauled herself back onto more solid ground, reminding herself - also for the umpteenth time - that she should try and keep close to the trees.

Of course, there _had_ been the clearly marked and signposted road, but, well, (where was the fun in that?) she didn’t want to risk walking up it in broad daylight, and running into anyone who wasn’t Ivy. Especially not that… _guy_.

Alec Holland. Harley had never heard of him until she’d seen the newspaper article. Once she’d reached Louisiana, she’d been checking the local papers for any reports of foliage gone crazy, or crimes that seemed like Ivy’s style. Attacks on refineries, construction sites, bank heists using mutant plants, that kind of stuff. Instead she’d found a short column about how this oh-so-clever, supposedly ‘internationally renowned’ (yeah, right, so how come Harley had never heard of him?!) botanist had been invited to speak at some stupid ecology seminar. She’d wondered why on earth this was newsworthy until she’d noticed that he had a research facility in one of the Louisiana swamps, so clearly it was some kind of dumb ‘local guy does good’ thing.

Then it had clicked. Botanist. (maybe even ‘internationally renowned’) Louisiana. Research facility. Ivy. Of _course_! Batsy had said that Ivy had been looking for a cure, and surely this Holland guy would be the person Ivy had gone to.

The violent stab of jealousy that Harley had felt at that thought had been frightening. For an instant she’d hated him more than Batman and all his sidekicks combined, times infinity.

And maybe the Holland guy had fucked it up, and made Ivy a plant by accident. In that case, Harley would kill him. Or! Maybe he’d fucked it up _on purpose_ because he was jealous! Come on, everyone knew that _Ivy_ was the best botanist in the world! Could this guy make plant clones? Harley didn’t think so! Yeah, maybe he’d wanted rid of Ivy, and instead of curing her, he’d made it so she turned into a plant! In that case, Harley would kill him _slowly_.

Or, well, maybe Batman had been right and it had been too late. But if that was the case then Harley would have to kill _someone_ , and this Holland guy would be convenient.

No. Ivy _wasn’t_ a plant, and Harley would have kicked herself for even thinking that she might be, but that would have made her even muddier. She bit her tongue instead.

This brought up another thought, one so terrible that Harley could barely even begin to consider it. What if Ivy was, well, _with_ this Holland guy? In _that_ kinda way? (oh Harley was so going to kill him) Because _he_ was a botanist, _she_ was a botanist and, well, in the photo in the newspaper he’d been pretty cute. Before Harley had attacked it with a sharpie marker anyway.

No. No, no, no, no, _no_. Why the hell would Ivy run off to Louisiana with some guy, even if he _was_ a freakin’ botanist?! (and leave Harley behind) Ivy would have said something. She would! Ivy wouldn’t just drop everything (and Harley) for some stupid guy! Why, that would be just like…

…just like Harley. Who stopped dead in her tracks as the thought hit home. Was this how Ivy felt every time she went back to Mistah J? Oh come on! Ivy _knew_ about Mistah J! This wasn’t like that at all! It wasn’t! Well, maybe this was payback, right? Yeah, that was it, Ivy wanted her to know what it was like, that was all. It didn’t mean anything. Harley would find her, beg forgiveness, (vaguely wondering how things had managed to go from being mad at Ivy to owing her an apology) and Ivy _would_ forgive her and everything would be fine. Once Harley had killed the Holland guy.

Because Ivy couldn’t possibly… well… _love_ this guy, right? No, that couldn’t be right; Ivy was all for dominating men, not falling for them! (and she loved Harley) There was no way she’d have changed that, (and she loved Harley) at least not without saying something to her!

…but… she’d never said anything about not being human any more, had she? (shut up, shut up, _shut up_!) And when Harley had found out, she hadn’t exactly been supportive, had she? (she’d been mad!) No, she’d (run off with the Joker) gone and left her under a pile of rubble. (yeah, nice going there Harl!) But… she’d been _mad_ … Ivy had been keeping secrets from her and it _hurt_. All she’d wanted was to guilt-trip her a little; give Ivy a taste of her own medicine really. She’d never meant to push her away…

…Mistah J was right. Harley really was a grade-A fuckup. And now she’d screwed up things with Ivy so badly that she’d gone off and found herself someone else. Or maybe she really had turned into a plant. Harley wasn’t sure which thought was worse now. But she’d _thought_ Ivy was over it, especially after she’d torn up her stomach and poisoned her and all in Blackgate. Whenever Mistah J did stuff like that to Harley he was always fine the next day. Usually. Sometimes. And then she and Ivy had been sharing that cell - despite everything Harley couldn’t help a tearful grin at the memory - and everything had been fine.

Until the wedding. Well, _attempted_ wedding. Wait, maybe _that_ was how Harley had fucked it up. She really wished she could find an alternative theory where she hadn’t fucked up somehow, but maybe Ivy had thought that if she’d really married Mistah J, that would have been the end for them. (as IF!) And maybe… maybe she’d heard that Harley had sworn to hunt her down and kill her. Why the hell had she gone and said that?! Harley should have told her the plan from the beginning, then maybe this whole mess wouldn’t have happened. Maybe Ivy would even have been a bridesmaid… no, that was even less likely than the B-Man being best man. Maybe if Ivy had just _understood_ …

Too many maybes. Harley was sick of them already. Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she continued on her way with a determined stride, straight into another pool of mud. It was no good just moping around, she was going to find Ivy, explain everything (and ask for an explanation!). Ivy would laugh at her for being silly, then everything would be fine and good and dandy.

Concentrating on those thoughts, Harley didn’t realise she was nearing the road until she stumbled onto it, the hard surface sending shockwaves through her legs after the hours she’d spent trudging through boggy mud. It curved off to the left up ahead, leading right to the door of a large building that Harley hadn’t been able to see through the swamp trees and plants (and, well, maybe she hadn’t been paying attention). There was no car in the driveway. Maybe that Holland jerk was off to wherever the hell he was going already. But there was no reason not to check, especially since Ivy might be here.

Swallowing back both nerves and doubts, Harley headed towards the door. Ivy would be here. She’d be glad to see her. Harley would apologise and explain everything. Ivy would forgive her. (Ivy _always_ forgave her, no matter how badly she screwed up! Harley would find out exactly what was going on with the Holland guy. And, if anything, it wouldn’t be serious. Hey, maybe it would be like the thing Ivy did with Steven Carlyle; then it would be fine ‘cause he’d just be a clone!

Then Harley noticed the plant. The weird-looking ivy vines wrapped around one of the pillars supporting the porch. (just some ivy, chill) The leaves were the same colour as Ivy’s hair. (and what was weird about that?) They were the same vines that had _made_ her hair. (oh fuck no) The vine itself was the same colour as Ivy’s skin had been last time Harley had seen her. (no, it wasn’t true, it wasn’t!)

Her hand shaking violently, Harley slowly reached out to touch one of the tendrils snaking off the main vine. It curled itself around her finger, like it recognised her. Like it _remembered_ her. Oh god.

With a thin wail, Harley sank to her knees and began to sob. It _was_ worse than Ivy being with someone else…


	6. Chapter 6

Alec had been gone for two days. Ivy was still denying to herself that she was happier without him, and trying to convince herself that she missed him. She was sure it would be true if she just tried hard enough. And besides, they’d been having problems - but nothing major - lately, and it was good that they had some time apart. Really.

She truly did love him. Ivy was sure she did. Okay, so she still missed Harley far more keenly than she currently missed Alec. (and she _did_ miss him) But he wasn’t likely to run off to the fucking clown, was he? Ivy wasn’t sure whether to laugh or shudder at _that_ mental image. Alec loved her. And if he didn’t then she could always fix… she wouldn’t _have_ to ‘fix’ it! She could make this work by itself, no pheromones, no clones and no Harley.

Her skin had gone pale again. It did that when she was angry. Taking a deep breath, Ivy forced herself to relax and concentrate. There. Normal again. It was just as well Alec wasn’t here; Ivy knew he hated it when her true nature showed through. He’d never have admitted it of course, but she knew. He’d been so _happy_ when she’d decided to make herself look normal again. And she’d known that he would be. Ivy had told herself that she’d hadn't done it for him, she'd done it because _she_ was happy. Because that part of her life was _over_.

But Alec wouldn’t let it lie, would he? Well, if he insisted on bringing it up, she could always go back to the way she’d looked when they’d met in the Amazon. Then maybe he’d leave it alone, and they could get on with their normal life. Even if she did sometimes wake up with green skin and have to change it back quickly before Alec noticed and flinched like he always did.

And Ivy didn’t miss the old days. Not at all. This was what she’d always wanted. Well, apart from serious work to tackle global pollution, reverse climate change and save the environment. And Ivy was doing more to help that by helping Alec with his research. It wasn’t like she’d made any difference as a criminal, was it? Except for that rainforest reserve she and Harley had ‘persuaded’ Juan Ceballos to set up. And Ivy was happy here. No Batman, no Arkham, no Harley, just peace and quiet. And Alec! It wasn’t like he was just an added bonus. Really. She loved him, only him, and she wasn’t even _thinking_ about Harley. At all. 

Because Alec wasn’t like _her_. Alec didn’t drive her crazy. Apart from the questions of course. Alec understood ecology, and cared about it. Alec was Ivy’s, and Ivy’s alone. She didn’t have to share him with some sick fuck that was going to wind up killing her and even still she kept going back to him because of this stupid _dependence_ on him because Harley Quinn needed him and she just wouldn’t accept that there could be a Harley without the Joker and that she could stand alone just as well only she _wouldn’t_ be alone because…

But it was too late now. Harley had made her choices and Ivy had made hers accordingly. Harley could stay in Gotham and wind up in a shallow grave for all Ivy cared now. She didn’t care, she was just imagining that painful twist inside at the thought. Ivy didn’t need her, want her or miss her... though she couldn’t help wondering if Harley missed _her_. The clone had just been a distraction for Batman. Not for Harley. And Ivy had certainly not programmed it to protect her with homicidal fervour. And she’d most certainly _not_ been hoping it would manage to kill the Joker before it wore out.

Typical. Alec was gone, and here she was dredging up all the things she didn’t want to think about all by herself. Gotham was over. Poison Ivy was over. She _would_ manage to start thinking of herself as Pamela instead of Ivy, at some point.

_Harley_ was over. And nothing was going to change that. Nothing at all.

With a sigh, Ivy headed for the front door; a long walk in the swamp would soon calm her down. And with Alec away she could do what she liked with the plant life, he wasn’t here to look at her in that disturbed, disapproving way. Maybe now she could finally see if what was left of the clone had managed to retain any memory or impression of its relatively brief existence as Poison Ivy. She had to remind herself that she didn’t care.

…there was someone outside. Ivy stopped with her hand on the doorknob as she heard the muffled, oddly choked voice. Who on earth would turn up unannounced at the lab? On foot, since she hadn’t heard a car. And apparently stand outside and talk to themselves rather than knock. Then, with a sharp gasp as another painful twist shot through her, Ivy realised that she knew the voice.

“…I’m so _sorry_ Red!” Even through the door Ivy could tell that Harley was sobbing. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but you always said plants knew what you were saying, so I guess you can, and I’m sorry! But you never _told_ me things were this bad; I’d never have left you if I’d known! I’d have helped you find some way to stop it and… and… I’m sorry!”

Leaning heavily against the door, denying (again) that the sheer anguish in Harley’s voice cut straight to her heart, Ivy considered her choice. (open the damn door) She could just head back into the lab and pretend she’d heard nothing, and pretend she wasn’t here if necessary. She could call the cops, (how could she even _think_ that?!) and they’d get rid of Harley for her without Ivy needing to show herself. Or she could go out there. Ivy had made her choice in seconds. She opened the door.

“Harley?” 

The next thing Ivy knew, she was flat on her back in the hallway, trying hard to breathe with the combined weight of Harley on top of her and the vicelike grip of her arms around her. This made it somewhat difficult to make out what the blonde woman was saying, especially since the words were being mumbled rapidly into Ivy’s chest.

“…omigodyou’renotaplant!BatmansaidyouwereIknewhewaswrong!” Harley was still sobbing, making it even more difficult to pick out the words, her hands clawing at Ivy’s back as she clung to her desperately.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Ivy had wrapped both arms around Harley as she forced herself up into a sitting position, holding the blonde against herself and rocking her gently. Explanations could wait for now.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later they were sitting at opposite ends of the kitchen table, and both had their eyes fixed on their coffee. Neither wanted to break the silence, and Ivy reflected that it was every bit as awkward and uncomfortable as it had been with Alec. Then again, it _was_ going to be rather difficult to explain herself. At the time Ivy had never really thought too much about what she’d tell Harley once she found out about the clone. Maybe that had been an oversight.

Harley on the other hand was wondering exactly why Ivy looked so… normal. And even she knew that it was probably a delicate subject. ‘Hey Red, how come you look like a human again?’ wasn’t really the best question to kick off with. And neither was ‘So what the hell is the deal with the Holland guy?!’ even if Harley wanted to know that even more. Thankfully Ivy broke the silence first.

“Why did you find me?” Ivy had decided that she might as well start with a question, since she knew she’d no doubt be answering them for the rest of the night. 

“Well, firstly because Batman said you’d become a plant.” Harley replied, glancing up at Ivy briefly, then looking away. “And I knew it couldn’t be true. Hoped it wasn’t anyway.”

“And secondly?” Ivy showed no outward reaction to the pain she’d seen in Harley’s eyes, despite the reproachful stab she’d felt inside.

There was a slight pause. Harley wondered whether Ivy was trying to trick her into confessing that she’d sworn to hunt her down and kill her. Well, if she was, Harley wasn’t going to fall for it.

“You know why, Red.” she replied quietly. And Harley wasn’t referring to her vow of vengeance.

“No.” Ivy lied, taking a sip of her coffee. “I don’t. Enlighten me.” She was starting to wonder whether she could get away with pretending that she’d been in Gotham all along, which would neatly avoid explaining about the clone.

Harley glanced up at her again, this time with a mix of indignation and guilt. “Yes you do! I know you’re mad about me and Mistah J’s wedding and all, but don’t be like this…” She tailed off as Ivy choked on her coffee with a wide-eyed look of utter horror. “Uhhhhh… Red?”

So much for pretending she’d been in Gotham the whole time. After a few moments of violent coughing, Ivy finally got her breath back. “Wedding?!” she croaked, still trying to clear her throat. “What the _hell_?!”

“Uhm… you were _there_ Red… you hijacked it!” Harley’s voice was as bemused as her expression. She wondered briefly if maybe Ivy had thought she’d meant another, successful, wedding - but Ivy still looked shocked.

“So you’re not married to… _him_ then?!” Ivy pressed, dimly acknowledging to herself that she felt more intimidated by the Joker right now than she had when he’d had a gun aimed at her face.

“Nooooo…” Harley replied hesitantly, now getting _really_ confused. “But you were there, Red! You know that! Or have you got selective amnesia?”

Ivy sighed deeply. She might as well get this over with. “No Harl, I wasn’t there. My clone was.”

“Your _clone_?!” It took a few moments for that to sink in. “But… but we… you… she… the hell?” Harley was having trouble getting her head around the concept. That must have been one _damn_ good copy. “You were a _clone_?! Like… like those things you made to pretend to be Steven Carlyle and his kids?”

“An advanced version of those, yes. You might have noticed the lack of mutating into a giant monster.”

“Uhhhhh… kinda…” Harley replied, thinking of what had happened in Blackgate. Well, it was something of a relief to think that maybe Ivy would not in fact maul her when she was pissed with her. “But… why?”

Ivy shrugged. “I needed a break. I was tired of Gotham.” And that was close enough to the truth for now. “I replaced myself with the clone so Batman wouldn’t come looking for me.”

“…you never told me…” Harley said quietly, her voice catching slightly in her throat. Great, just when she’d been thinking ‘hey, this means Ivy wasn’t keeping secrets from me ‘cause she was a clone!’ too. “You left me.” And this time as Harley looked at her, it was Ivy who looked away first.

“You know you can’t keep a secret Harl.” The forced nonchalance in her voice was so artificial that it made Ivy cringe. “Besides,” she continued, now with an edge to her voice. “…it’s not like you noticed, is it?”

“How the hell was I meant to know?!” Harley shot back, her voice sharp with anger and hurt. “She looked just like you! Acted just like you! Like she thought she _was_ you!”

“She did.” Ivy replied calmly. Harley’s anger always burned itself out if it wasn’t encouraged. “As far as she knew, she’d always been me; I never gave her any reason to think otherwise.”

Harley stared at her with a combination of horror and shock. “So you made her think she was you, even though she was all plant and not you at all? That’s _horrible_!”

“It was necessary!" Ivy snapped back at her. “She had to act like that to fool Batman. Besides, it’s not like it matters to her now anyway.” Ivy couldn’t help feeling a slight twinge of jealousy at Harley’s apparent concern for her doppelganger, even though she knew that was ridiculous.

“Maybe. But she was _scared_ , Red. She knew she wasn’t human, and she didn’t know why, and…” Harley paused mid-sentence as a sudden thought hit her. The clone hadn’t been human. Ivy looked human right now. Like she had for the first couple of years after they’d met. Then she’d started looking less and less human, and her skin had gone green and… had she been a clone that whole time?!

“And what?” Ivy prompted after several moments of silence. Harley looked like she’d just been spiked by one of Ivy’s special cacti and paralysed. “I’m waiting.”

“How long have you been a clone?!” The words tumbled out in a sudden rush as Harley jerked back to reality. “Well, I know you’re _not_ a clone, but how long _were_ you a clone… you know what I mean!”

She sounded terrified. Then Ivy realised what Harley must be thinking, that she’d been a clone ever since her skin colour had started changing, which would mean she hadn’t really been there for most of the time they’d been…

“About a year and a half.” Ivy said, truthfully for once. She watched Harley’s face carefully, wondering if she’d remember…

“Oh.” Harley almost sighed with relief, that was a huge weight off her mind. Hey, the clone was even more like Ivy than she’d thought! Then, as she tried to figure out exactly when the real Ivy would have left, the realisation hit her. “…oh…”

The look on Harley’s face was enough to tell Ivy that the blonde did indeed remember, no doubt as clearly as Ivy did herself.

* * *

_“…and one of these days that bastard’s going to kill you!” Ivy pulled the bandages around Harley’s arm extra-tight for emphasis, making the blonde woman yelp._

_“Ow! Red!” Pulling her arm away with another wince Harley turned her face to the wall, refusing to look at the other woman. “It’s just a flesh wound. He didn’t mean it.”_

_“Harley, he was trying to_ shoot _you!” Ivy snapped as she packed the first-aid kit away. “And if you’d been half a second slower, it would be a hell of a lot more than a flesh wound.”_

_“Well Mistah J knew I’d dodge!” Harley replied defensively, still gazing fixedly at the wall. “He was just having a bad day... and I wasn’t helping any, he just needed to let off some steam.”_

_“Oh, really? How about I take shots at you with my crossbow next time_ I _have a bad day, hmmm?”_

_“You could do with the practice Red, you’re a lousy shot.” Harley muttered, but didn’t move away as Ivy sat on the bench beside her._

_“Harley.” Ivy’s voice had lost its anger, and was adopting the usual half-persuasive, half-pleading tone she used every time the blonde turned up on her doorstep with fresh injuries; the tone that always managed to strike a chord in Harley’s heart. “You need to stop this. You know you do.”_

_“I don’t know what you’re talking about Red.” she replied sulkily, feeling Ivy’s hand slide over hers._

_“You know exactly what I’m talking about Harl.” Ivy sighed, trying not to sound frustrated. “That bastard_ will _kill you one day. He doesn’t care about you. He doesn’t love you…”_

_With a snarl, Harley pulled her hand away from Ivy’s. “What the hell would you know about it?! It’s not like you’ve ever been his therapist or anything!”_

_“I know that I love you Harley.” Ivy replied quietly. “And I know that you feel the same.”_

_And it was the truth of those words that pushed Harley over the edge - knowing that yes, Ivy_ did _love her, and that Harley loved her too. But she loved Mistah J as well, which caused a whole plethora of conflicting loyalties and confusion, and Harley hated those feelings, because they just made her life so much more difficult than it had to be, and it hadn’t been like this before she’d met Ivy so in a way it was Ivy's fault. But it was still true, and it still_ hurt _, and Harley couldn’t stop herself from lashing out._

_“No! You’re just jealous Red!” Harley spat, jumping to her feet and whirling round to face the other woman. “That’s why you’re doing this! You’re jealous because you can’t manage to have a proper relationship, so you’re messing up mine!”_

_Ivy just stared at her in blank shock, which quickly became rage as Harley’s words sank in. “What the hell do you mean by that?!” she hissed as she stood to face the blonde woman._

_“I mean you just can’t have a normal relationship with a guy unless they’re drugged like Harvey was, or a plant like the Carlyle guy!” Harley snarled, knowing she was going too far, knowing she didn’t mean what she was saying, but right now she was too wound up to care. “And I’ve_ got _a relationship, and you_ don’t _, so you want to wreck it for me! Because you’re_ jealous _!”_

_If looks could kill, Harley would have been dead, in a planter, and literally pushing up daisies. It took several moments before Ivy could trust herself to speak without shrieking at full volume. “So that’s how you feel, is it?”_

_The deadly calm of Ivy’s voice was actually worse than the screaming Harley had been expecting. She couldn’t bring herself to reply, partly because she already wanted to apologise and partly because she knew she’d probably start crying. She held Ivy’s basilisk stare though, inwardly quailing at the cold fury glittering in her eyes. It was the same exact look Mistah J had turned on her when he’d pushed her out the window that time she was going to kill Batman._

_“Well.” Ivy continued as if she’d gotten an affirmative response. “In that case I think you’d better go back to your fucking clown, and the two of you can burn in hell for all I…”_

_Neither of them had heard the telltale whistle of the bolas, and Ivy was cut off mid-sentence as they hit both her and Harley, binding them together and knocking them to the floor as Batman’s shadow fell across them._

_“The clown’s already back in Arkham.” he said dryly as he approached them. “And I think the pair of you should join him.”_

_They didn’t really have much choice._

* * *

“…oh…” Harley said again, mainly because she couldn’t think of anything else.

“As you can see, you were wrong about me and relationships.” Ivy remarked, with more than a hint of bitterness. But somehow this wasn’t nearly as satisfying as she’d imagined it would be. Much like the relationship itself… oh lord, had she _really_ just thought that?

“…I didn’t mean it Red…” Harley whispered dejectedly. “You believe me, right?”

There were a few moments of silence, then Ivy sighed in resignation.

“You know, Harl... I actually do.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting into the early hours of the next morning by the time Harley stopped asking questions, and she only stopped because Ivy had quite pointedly informed her of the time. By then Ivy had explained about how she’d met Alec while she’d been in the Amazon, and decided to stay with him and send the clone back to Gotham in her place. She’d taken care to place emphasis on her choice to remain with Alec, noting the look in Harley’s eyes with some satisfaction - it served her right. Harley needed to realise that she was with someone else now. It wasn’t like Ivy needed to remind herself of that. Not at all.

Ivy had shown her to the spare room - also pointedly - then headed to her own, closing the door behind her and leaning on it heavily. It had been over a year now. More than enough time for those feelings to fade. It was over. It was Harley’s own fault. It was too late. Much too late.

Because now she was here and committed to Alec. Which wasn’t going to change Ivy reflected as she toyed with the lock on the bedroom door. Though it was strange to think that maybe if Batman had dragged her back to Gotham instead of just taking the Darreniam then she’d never have met Alec in the first place. And maybe that would have been better because then… No. If she’d been dragged back to Gotham, Harley would just have driven her up the wall. Again.

And tomorrow Harley would leave, regardless of whether she wanted to. Ivy wanted her gone. Ivy _needed_ her gone. The blonde was just too… (tempting) annoying. Besides, Harley would want to run back to the fucking clown soon enough. Ivy was amazed that she’d come all this way just to find her. Clearly Harley was having a spat with her _puddin’_ , and had been bored. Absolutely. There was nothing else to it, and Ivy needed to believe that. 

Most of all she needed to stop dwelling on it. As she undressed, Ivy gazed pensively at the thumbturn lock on the door. It would be simple to turn it, the work of a moment. She could easily have done it. Could have, but didn’t.

She could also have explained why she didn’t. But she never would.

The click of the door handle woke her up a few hours later, as she’d known it would. Ivy didn’t react, feigning sleep, and listened to the soft pad of bare feet approaching her. (she should stop her) Ivy remained in the same position, facing away from the door, lying on the far side of the bed. She heard the mattress creak under the weight of a second person. (she should stop her _now_ ) She felt the warmth of another body at her back as Harley nuzzled her head against her shoulder, the blonde’s arm sliding across and around her waist. ( _now_!) And worst of all she felt a surge of almost painful arousal on a level that Alec had never even came close to.

“Harley.” Ivy felt the blonde start at the sound of her voice; Harley must have thought she was asleep. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Harley could think of several answers to that question - she wasn’t sure whether she should be glad Ivy was actually awake or not. “I was cold?” she offered lamely. “And lonely.” she added, pulling her hand back from Ivy’s waist before she got too distracted.

“We can’t do this, Harl.” Ivy said firmly, keeping her eyes fixed on the wall. “Not any more. Things are different.”

“How are they different?” Harley grumbled. “Apart from us being in a swamp an’ all.”

“Because I’m with Alec now.” Ivy was trying hard to keep focusing on that herself, but it was far, far more difficult than she’d imagined. The gentle press of Harley’s breasts against her shoulder blades wasn’t helping at all.

“So? It never mattered that I was with Mistah J.” Harley replied, slipping one hand into Ivy’s auburn mane and combing her fingers through it. It felt strangely soft and smooth, Harley had gotten used to the vine-like texture of the clone’s hair.

“That’s _different_!” Ivy snapped, trying to resist the electric shiver that rippled through her body as Harley’s fingers trailed through her hair. (Alec _was_ on the other side of the country…) She wasn’t sure whether it was more alarming that Harley knew how to push her buttons, or that she _remembered_ how.

“How is it different?” Harley’s voice was impish and wheedling, Ivy could feel her smiling against her neck. “Is it just different ‘cause it’s you and not me?”

“No, it’s different because Alec’s never done anything to deserve this!” Galvanised by that thought, Ivy finally managed to pull herself away. “He’s never hurt me or treated me like dirt! Unlike your fucking clown who will never change!”

There was a pause, then Harley realised that the Ivy she’d already told the story to had been the clone. “You’re wrong Red.” she said quietly. “He did change. While you were gone.”

Strangely, that thought didn’t make Ivy feel any better. It was selfish of her, _wrong_ of her, but she’d always liked being the one Harley ran to for comfort and affection. And if the Joker _did_ change then… no, she shouldn’t be thinking like that. “…what happened?” she asked eventually, turning to face her.

“It was weird.” Harley murmured, her eyes going distant as she remembered. “He started acting like he really did care about me, and doing these really stupid things for me. Like driving a whole bunch of motorbikes into a vat of tapioca and calling it a ‘Harley Pudding’.”

“And?” Ivy prompted, trying to hold back a snigger.

“…it… it just wasn’t _right_ Red. He was all mushy and crap, and it was… wrong. I hated it. But he went back to his old self after I kissed Batman in front of him.” Harley couldn’t help a slight grin at the memory. “He totally lost it.”

Ivy was trying to control her sheer disbelief. “But… isn’t that what you always _wanted_ Harl? For him to be like that?” And though it killed her inside to contemplate it, much less say it, Ivy added “For him to love you?”

Another pause. Harley was still staring blankly into space as she thought about it. She didn’t really understand it herself. “…I don’t know what I want any more Red.” she whispered, her faintly tearful eyes coming back into focus as they met Ivy’s. “Except you. I’ll always want you. What I said before… I was just angry… I…” Her words were cut off as Ivy laid a gentle finger on her lips.

“I know Harl. I know. It’s okay.” As she stroked a loose strand of blonde hair back from Harley’s face, Ivy couldn’t believe how easy it was to fall back into this role, (Alec would never know) here they were sharing a bed, here she was comforting Harley. Just as long as they didn’t go any further.

But Ivy’s half-formed resolutions were shattered the moment Harley threw herself forward against her, burying her face in Ivy’s chest as she sniffled, hands clinging to her shoulders. Harley’s body felt so much different to what she was used to. Not like Alec at all. Better. It had been over a year. Until now Ivy had never realised just how much she’d missed the female body. Soft curves and smooth skin. Ivy closed her eyes as she slipped her own arms around Harley’s midriff, (those scars were new, she’d need to ask about them… later) pulling her closer.

Ivy’s last shreds of resolve were scattered as she felt Harley’s mouth against the hollow of her throat, hot and damp, teasing her way along Ivy’s neck and chin until she reached her lips. And as they kissed, deeply, Ivy dimly accepted that even if she did love Alec, she’d always love Harley more.

The kiss lasted for several long moments as Harley ran her hand through Ivy’s hair again, letting it flow through her fingers as she felt Ivy shiver and squeeze her waist in response. Harley’s other hand trailed lightly down the side of Ivy’s body to the lush curve of her hips, then back up, her fingertips only just brushing against her skin.

It was Ivy who eventually, unintentionally, broke the kiss, tipping her head back with a soft moan as Harley slipped her hand beneath her breast, her thumb slowly circling her nipple. A small voice in the back of her mind was still telling her to stop this, to think of Alec, but he wasn’t important any more. Harley knew exactly what she was doing - her hand still stroking through Ivy’s hair and rubbing the back of her neck - and Ivy couldn’t resist. She wanted to resent that… but it felt good. So good. Instead, she seized Harley’s head in both hands and pulled her down into another long, deep kiss.

Harley didn’t object, pushing Ivy fully onto her back as they kissed and kneeling on top of her, her legs on either side of Ivy’s waist. She had finally taken her hand from Ivy’s hair, needing one arm to support herself now, but her free hand still caressed Ivy’s breast, feeling her nipple harden. It was perhaps slightly concerning that Ivy’s skin was paling rather than flushing, but Harley had more important things on her mind right now. Like the way Ivy’s hands were sliding from her head, down her neck, and across her chest. Over her breasts and then down…

Ivy’s smile was faintly vengeful as her right hand slipped between the blonde’s legs, making her jump. Two could play at this game. She pressed upwards, gently, only just enough to feel the growing wetness, lingered teasingly, then flicked her fingers away as Harley collapsed on top of her. 

“…not fair…” Harley mumbled into Ivy’s chest, feeling the redhead chuckle as well as hearing it. With an almost vicious suddenness, she twisted her head to the side and ran her tongue across the swell of Ivy’s left breast. Her chuckling ended in a sharp gasp as Harley caught her nipple between her lips and sucked gently, Ivy’s body jolting as the blonde’s tongue circled the hardening knot of flesh.

“…neither was that…” Ivy hissed through clenched teeth, her hands clutching reflexively at Harley’s hips. Harley raised her head momentarily, giving Ivy a glimpse of blue eyes and a mischievous grin, then turned her attention to Ivy’s other breast, this time using her teeth as well as her tongue. From the way Ivy’s fingernails suddenly dug into her skin, Harley could tell this was a technique to remember. Of course, she’d already learned a good few others…

Ivy’s breath shuddered between her teeth as she felt Harley’s hand slide from her breast and run across her body, trailing lightly around her navel, then down with a purposely painful slowness. Her own hands ran up and down the blonde’s back; the feel of her body beneath her palms was every bit as arousing as Harley’s actions. And she couldn’t hold back a faint, sobbing sigh as Harley pressed two fingers between her legs. And pushed them deeper.

Harley could feel the quivers running through Ivy’s body as she moved her fingers in slow, gentle circles around her clit. She reluctantly lifted her head to look down at the other woman; Ivy’s head was tipped back, her mouth slightly open as she gasped softly in time with the movements of Harley’s hand. The blonde giggled in quiet satisfaction; there was a certain kick in knowing that she was the _only_ one who _ever_ saw Poison Ivy like this.

Though that was insignificant next to the knowledge that it was Harley herself who could cause this reaction. And Ivy was still getting paler, but now Harley could make out a faint flush of green across her upper chest. Which made sense once she thought about it… but Harley really did have more important things to do right now. She pressed down harder as she made the circles faster, and grinned as Ivy’s entire body jerked in response.

In some small, detached part of Ivy’s mind, she resented that Harley could push her buttons so easily. It wasn’t fair. _She_ was the seductress, whereas Harley…

…had just slipped both fingers inside her, twisting them inwards and upwards as her mouth closed on Ivy’s clit, her lips pressing hard. The wave of utter, mindless ecstasy that surged through Ivy’s body in harmony with her wordless, animal cry obliterated all trace of resentment. And she no longer cared.

It took several moments for Ivy to come back to herself, still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. The first thing she managed to focus on was Harley’s triumphant smirk as the blonde moved back up to kneel over her. Once, Ivy would have slapped anyone who looked at her like that. Instead she caught hold of Harley about her neck, and savagely pulled her down into another passionate kiss, their tongues intertwining.

Ivy was still panting slightly as Harley drew back, obviously intending to gloat. The blonde settled comfortably on top of her, arms folded across Ivy’s collarbone, her breasts pressed against Ivy’s.

“Looks like I still got it, huh Red?” she grinned. “Whatcha think?”

The pounce was as quick as it was unexpected, and before Harley could even blink she’d been pinned down on her back, Ivy’s hands clamped around her wrists. Just as Harley had done, Ivy knelt over the blonde, her green eyes glittering wickedly.

“I think it’s your turn, Harley girl…”

* * *

Later, much later, they lay in a sweat-streaked tangle of limbs beneath the sheets. Once again, Ivy found that she’d wound up on her back, with Harley lying across her, the blonde’s head nestled comfortably upon her breasts. Somehow they always ended up like that, and Ivy only ever made a few token objections. She didn’t really mind, but she didn’t want Harley knowing that. After a few half-hearted attempts to push her off, Ivy gave up, stroking one hand through Harley’s hair instead. It was surprisingly long when it was out of the pigtails, and Ivy couldn’t resist the temptation to tug lightly at it.

Harley made a vague complaintive sound in response, making a drowsy attempt to pull her hair free. “…stoppit…” she mumbled sleepily, poking Ivy in the side.

“Or you’ll do what?” the redhead asked teasingly, giving Harley’s hair another gentle pull.

“I’ll tickle you. An’ I know where you’re ticklish too…” To give her words emphasis. Harley expertly jabbed her thumb into the side of Ivy’s ribs, making her jump. “See?”

“Harleen Quinzel, sometimes I think you know me far too well…” Ivy mock-sighed. “Oh well, at least you don’t abuse your knowledge…”

Harley’s head snapped up at that, all trace of drowsiness gone as she flashed Ivy a wicked grin. “Was that an invitation?”


	9. Chapter 9

It was the bright mid-morning sunlight that eventually woke Harley up; the light cotton curtains barely even masked it. With a vague, annoyed grumble she turned her face away from the window, her head still resting on Ivy’s chest, Ivy’s arm curled 'round her shoulders. She didn’t need to look at the other woman to know she was awake; Ivy always woke up at dawn, just like a flower. Sometimes she pushed Harley away and got up, other times she’d just lie there and let Harley sleep. Like now.

Ivy didn’t say anything as Harley stirred, but stroked the blonde’s upper arm gently, thoughtfully, her eyes still gazing up at the ceiling without seeing it. There was no going back now. Though when she thought about it, perhaps she _had_ gone back in a way that was nothing to do with Alec.

With a soft noise of contentment as Ivy’s hand slowly ran up and down her arm and shoulder, Harley nuzzled her head deeper between Ivy’s breasts. The real Ivy was much warmer than the clone had been. And Harley had missed that warmth. Missed feeling the rise and fall of Ivy’s chest against her cheek and the sound of her heartbeat. Missed being held.

Because that kind of thing really wasn’t Mistah J’s thing; Harley normally got kicked out of the bed straight after… well, _after_. He didn’t like getting all touchy-feely and crap except for when he’d made her wear a replica Batsuit, but Harley _really_ didn’t want to think about that. That had been fine since affection wasn’t his style and she knew that. (and she could always get it from Ivy) She’d known that from the start. Really.

And she didn’t want to think about Mistah J anyway, not when she was here with Ivy because it confused her and she hated that, and all she wanted to think about right now was how wonderful Ivy’s naked body felt under hers and the way Ivy’s touch left burning trails across her bare flesh that would have been slightly worrying if Harley hadn’t had her shots and the scent of Ivy’s skin which always made Harley think of cut grass and flowers and summer. Sometimes Harley even wished they could just stay here like this…

…then she remembered. Alec Holland. That was going to be a problem. Unless she could make it look like an accident.

“Red?”

“Hmm?” Ivy snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Harley’s voice. “What?”

“…what happens now, Red?” Harley asked, propping herself up on one elbow to look the other woman in the eye. “I mean… with Holland and all… and you staying here… and us…”

“…I don’t know…” Ivy admitted after a few moments. “Batman thinks I’m a plant now, so he won’t come after me, and I’m happy here. And Alec… doesn’t deserve this.”

“Do you love him?”

Ivy looked away, partly out of shame, partly because she knew Harley would eventually manage to extract the truth. “Yes…” she began, hating the hesitancy she couldn’t keep out of her voice.

“But?”

Ivy didn’t respond, even though she could see through her own motives with a dreadful clarity. No matter what way she looked at it, this whole thing was as big a sham as Carlyle had been. Worse maybe, because at least Carlyle had been largely insensible to what was going on. Whereas Alec… oh Gaia, he _really_ didn’t deserve this. But surely the fact she felt so bad about it meant that she did have feelings for him, right? It wasn’t like she’d only come here with him as a convenient means to forget about Harley, right? 

“But?” Harley pressed, knowing that Ivy was hiding something by the way she wouldn’t look at her.

“Look Harl…” Ivy began with a sigh. “I’m happy here, it’s much better than that concrete scab we call Gotham. Batman thinks I’m gone. And I… care about Alec. I’m happy here.” she repeated stubbornly. “You think I’d give it all up and go back to that shithole just for you?” She turned back to face Harley as she finished, her face set and determined.

Harley just stared mutely back at Ivy for a few long seconds, her blue eyes wide and tearful. “But I love you Red…” she murmured sadly, pleadingly.

And as she gazed back at the blonde, Ivy realised that her question had really been rhetorical all along. And it did hurt, but the thought of the alternative hurt far more.

“Well. I guess that changes everything.”

* * *

From the moment he stepped out of the car, Alec knew she was gone. The house had that subtle feel of vacancy to it. He supposed that it was possible that Pamela had just gone into town, but he knew it was unlikely.

And as he went into the kitchen, his suspicions were further confirmed by the letter waiting for him on the kitchen table. With a feeling of apprehension that was severely dulled by his expectations, he unfolded the paper.

He’d been right. The note was apologetic, even remorseful, but it didn’t change the fact that Pamela had left him. It just repeated what he’d already known, the issue of Pamela’s criminal past, the lack of trust between them, the fact she wasn’t fully human… Everything, in fact, that he’d discussed with Abby at the seminar. 

And as he folded the note back up with a sigh, he reflected that this would really have been much worse if he hadn’t been expecting it.

* * *

“You wanna know something Red?” Harley asked as she kicked back in the passenger seat of the stolen pink convertible.

“What?” Ivy replied absently, keeping an eye out for road signs marked ‘Gotham’. She wasn’t about to accept the indignity of a map.

“I liked you with green skin. It suited you.”

“Alec didn’t think so.” Ivy muttered, casting a sceptical glance at the blonde. To her surprise, Harley’s expression was entirely truthful.

“Well, I don’t think he’s going to notice now, do you?” Harley continued with a sly grin.

Ivy grinned back as her skin slowly paled, revealing an underlying green tint which quickly grew stronger. “You know Harl; I think you’re right…”


End file.
